


Time's Creation of Star and Sun. (TempusTale)

by PappyIsTheBest



Series: TempusTale [2]
Category: TempusTale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Father Time (Gaster) TempusTale, My Undertale AU - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Frisk, Pre-Undertale, Star (Sans) TempusTale, Sun (Papyrus) TempusTale, Sunny (Papyrus) TempusTale, TempusTale - Alternative Universe, TempusTale - Freeform, TempusTale Papyrus (Undertale), TempusTale Sans (Undertale), TempusTale W. D. Gaster, This story at least, Time (Gaster) TempusTale, Undertale AU, alternative universe, alternative universe - TempusTale, no beta reader - cri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest
Summary: Time sat on the edge of the infinite pathway of the Clockwork hallway. His (Mini-Bubble) universe was peaceful. And the Multiverse was at peace... but... he still felt, deep in his soul, that something was missing... he just couldn't figure out what.That wasn't until he saw a small figure run up to one of his Alter-Selves while he was watching over the 'windows', did he figure out what exactly was the missing piece in his life.And Thus, he created Star and Sun, Two bright lights in his life, One soft and small but bright enough to help people and the other, taller, Bright and warm and also ready to help people. And thanks to his boys, he felt whole, no longer lost in the darkness of the void.---------------------------Hi Guys! This is me returning to fanfic writing after 11 years so please no nasty comments, cause thats what caused me to stop. Hope you like this Story, as i wanted to share my Undertale AU idea with everyone.
Relationships: Family Relationships, No Romantic Relationship(s), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus, W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans, W. D. Gaster & Sans
Series: TempusTale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872010
Kudos: 9





	1. Time's Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is missing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------  
>  _**tumblr -[TempusTale](https://tempustale.tumblr.com/) \- or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).** _
> 
> Enjoy - TinyAlex.  
> \---------------------------

* * *

The Void was nothing but Darkness.  
Every void dweller and whoever passed through it knew _that_ little fact.

But what they were not aware of, was, _what_ was beyond it, beyond the _emptiness_ , at the _very_ edge, was a micro-universe.  
A universe where **Father Time** _himself,_ sat, watching over the Multiverse, watching and guarding, but _never_ interfering.

For he could not interfere in others lives. It was _their's_ to live, _their_ choices were on _their_ shoulders and so were the **consequences**.  
He _could_ **_rewind_** time, he could **_freeze_** it, he could _even_ **RESET** a universe to a point.. but _**ONLY**_ if things got **_too_** dire.

He **ONLY** interfered if time was **_taken_ _advantage_** of.  
If _someone_ or _something_ was _**taking advantage of time.**_  
_Playing_ with **_it and the lives_ **around them...   
**ONLY** **THEN** did Time step in to help and put a stop to it.  
Thankfully, nothing of the like had happened since the Great War.

Which was why he **HATEs** anomalies and Time Mages.  
They played with time and with what they did not know.

For everyone knew that time **_travel_** was _impossible_.  
You can _rewind time_ , but you have to live with the consequences.  
You have to live through that time all over again.

And even though he had the power to see _into_ the future.  
(Which in itself was quite a bit of his magic and left him feeling a tad worn out,  
For the future is a **_concept_** and nothing is **concrete,** as there are _too_ many possibilities....)  
Not even he, _Father Time himself_ , could **_Skip_ _forward_ in time**.

* * *

Time sat on the edge of the infinite pathway of the Clockwork hallway.

A hallways where he spent his day, looking over each and every one one of the small watches hanging suspended in the air.  
Each one ticking away, both human and Monster. Each one representing a life.  
The humans, if alive, had a grey heart, their soul on its cover, while the Monsters, was inverted and white.

Yet once a human had passed on, the watch would stop ticking, and start chiming, indicating that the soul had passed on.  
It was Times Job; **_unless it was in a universe that was not his distraction, ReaperTale, for example, he did not have their watches;_**  
to then gently collect it, to reap the soul and set it in the watch, The grey heart, replaced with the coloured human soul,  
allowing the human to rest in peace, within a simulation of what ever they believed was the after life.  
That watch would then be hung together with family members, allowing the simulations to intermingle, together for eternity.

For monsters, it was similar, yet different. For as they had longer lives, Time didn't have to reap them as often as human.  
Once their watch chimed he would go and retrieve them from their universe, collecting a small, minuscule sample of their dust,  
tiny enough to have their magic signature register for their own simulation.

He sat staring down at the dark lifeless ground below the suspended path, high in the air, wondering if this was all he had in his life.  
Sitting in his own small universe- if you could call it a universe... a bubble-verse, outside the multi-verse, frozen in time...  
Or perhaps is was just, not _effected_ by the time outside of his own Mini-universe...

But it was **Home**. That was what it was. it was his _**home**_. But it did not feel _complete_.  
He felt like _something_ was missing... And he was not sure what it was.

More research was _desperately_ needed; and what better way to research, then to watch and see how his Alter-selves lived.

Sliding off the path, he allowed himself to fall to the ground, not caring that there was a long drop beneath him.  
Landing in a slight crouch, he stood up gracefully, unruffled and unfazed, before moving to the Grey Door that stood alone in the darkness.

* * *

Behind the doorway, were stairs leading down into his living area ‘underground’.  
There was the main area, which was also his Lab, counters and bookshelves littered with papers and notebooks,  
all covered in a language that most would think was a code. WingDings. Also the name of his Alter-selves, which they too used as a language.  
Down a hallway was a small bedroom, 2 guest rooms and a small kitchen. It was large for only himself, especially as he never had guests...

But he as not really sure why it was created like that, only that he found himself in this place one day  
with only the knowledge in his head and a knowing that this was his home.

Time moved into the middle of the Lab and swiped his arm in front of himself a few times, summoning ‘windows’.

 **Undertale, Underswap even Underfell**. He swiped again a few more times creating more windows. **DanceTale, Swapfell and OuterTale-**

He paused, peering at the windows. Each one had a version of WingDing Gaster, each one different to the other.  
The two under the ‘swap-verse’ name were more different to the others, but generally all of them were always in a LAB...   
Of course he would see some in different settings, at home, with friends, smiling happy laughing.  
The more harsher of worlds, he would see them fighting now and then.

He never stayed to watch for too long, only there for a moment to make sure that time was stable and all was well for that universe.  
That was what was important to him. And although it was saddening to see some of the bad ones, he could not help them there.

A familiar small figure ran into onto the screen, drawing Time’s attention to UnderTale’s window.  
it was one of the children that he would regular see, yet never paid any attention. But for some reason, today was different.  
He peered at them in curiosity are even if it wasn’t the first time he had seen the small ones,  
it was most definitely the first time he stopped and watched a Gaster interact with the them.

He watched as Gaster stopped what he had been doing and turned to them with a smile on his face.  
Pushing his protective goggles up to his forehead, He crouched down and held his hands out. 

_“Ah, Sans, hello son. How are you? Having fun with Alphys? Where is your brother? Are you both behaving?”_  
Gaster lifted the small one into his arms as they nodded and pushing a sheet of paper at him. 

Deep in thought, Time was no longer watching what was happening in the 'Tale' window.  
He had realised something important, something he had never even thought about, not even after all these years watching his Alter-Selves.

Son. A Child. The small figure- was a smaller skeleton. Gaster had called him Son.  
His **Son** \- His **_child_** \- And he had asked the Child about his _**brother**_. Two young beings. Could this be-?

A strange feeling of _**want**_ tugged at his soul. He swiped all the Windows closed.

He had felt like _something_ was missing... And he was Correct.  
There Was something missing, but not Something-

 ** _Someone_**. Two in fact. **_Son's_**.

_**Time had finally figured out what he was missing.** _

_**\-----------------------------------------------** _

_**tumblr -[TempusTale](https://tempustale.tumblr.com/) \- or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------  
> Come back again to see part two and the creation of Star and Sun! - TinyAlex.  
> \---------------------------  
>  _**tumblr -[TempusTale](https://tempustale.tumblr.com/) \- or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).** _


	2. Creation of Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creating kids is not as easy as it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------  
> Feel free to draw them, and please tag me on tumblr - [TempusTale](https://tempustale.tumblr.com/) \- or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul). Enjoy - TinyAlex.  
> \---------------------------

Turning around Time felt very lost as to where to start.  
He didn't know the first thing about creating a life or a child.

He marched over to the counter, ignoring the mess that was littered across it.  
living alone, he never had to think about keeping it clean, just an organised mess was enough for him.

His hands wandering over the papers that were littered the counter top, yet nothing seemed to shed any light on this situation.

Huffing in frustration, Time forced himself to calm down, knowing that Panicking over this little thing was not the answer.

Turing to scan the room, his eyes fall on his overflowing bookshelf.  
Maybe he had a book, or even several that would help him come to some conclusions.  
Teleporting over to the shelf, he paused allowing his eyes to scan the hardback books,   
giving himself a moment to muse over what was before him.  
Finally after a few moments of staring, he paused on a book that he had picked up out of curiosity while in one of the Alter-universes.

_**Myths and legends: Creations of Monsters.** _

Yes, this seemed closer to what he needed, hopefully it would help him with his research.

* * *

Retreating to the armchair, he flicked his hand to light up the fire place,  
before placing the small stack of book on the coffee table.  
Settling down, he opened the first book and began to read.

\- _Greetings readers,  
We are here to talk about Monsters and how we think we came about.  
Now we all are aware that monsters are created out of Magic,  
Hope and Kindness and that we ourselves ARE our souls -  
So if you look at the little white inverted Heart, then that is YOU dear reader,  
everything you are is right there._-

Good. This was on the right track.  
his book was already helping him a few lines in...  
He already figured out his first ingredient. _**Magic**_.

That was quite promising... now, what about the myths of how monsters came about?  
He doubts that magic was all that he need, it was too vague. Every recipe had more then just one ingredient.

Flipping once more through the book, Time stop at what seems to be along the lines of what he had been looking for.

\- _Another and the last myth of this book  
and also one of the most believed legend of our creation,   
Which is why we dedicated almost one third of the book to it,  
is that, Monsters, of all size, great and small, were originated from the star above._

_At the beginning of everything, The Star's Magic was unstable.  
Quite a few Collapsed in on themselves, exploding in the sky.  
But the ash and dust and everything left from that?  
All of that magic filled Star-Dust made its way to Earth._

_It is impossible to really know what made the first monsters as sentient as they are today,  
but some theorise that animals ate the star dust and The Plants, soil and air absorbed it.  
But the only thing we know is that the myth tells us that the Star’s magic soaked the Earth,  
Sparking the beginning of monster-kind._

Time grimaced in frustration.  
Obviously this was not a solid theory. But still better then nothing.  
Sadly, Star dust would be impossible to collect, for it was microscopic, so he would have to improvise. 

* * *

Continuing his research, Time Finally put together a list of his needed ingredients.

While researching He had opened more windows, but this time to the surface.  
He knew he was relatively on his own, but like his Alter-selves, he was no stranger to trial and error.

He, was Father Time. He has ‘ _father_ ’ to the Seasons and other things that marked the passage of time.  
_~~Not that he created them, but he was the one to look after them.~~_

So why not create his Children to help him with all of that.  
He needed more hands to take over this other work, for he was getting awfully behind on tasks

And he definitely did NOT want to repeat the same mistake as big as the ICE AGE that happened a few centuries ago...  
now _that_ was a mess he did NOT enjoy clearing up.

Nodding, he grabbed his pen and notebook and started to write out ideas.  
As Star-DUST was not a possibility, then he would have to go with the next best thing.  
He would have to use his magic to wind out strands of Star-LIGHT and do the same for Sunlight.

The Stars, was a job that he had put on the back burner, only replacing the burnt out stars when he came across them.  
He could not keep up with this demand, so he knew that he would have to give over the mantle, even if it meant passing on his powers.

The same could be said with the seasons. Even though he managed to keep up with the demand,  
(More like he forced himself because of the Ice-Age-incident) He still was falling behind,  
the weather not being as kind in the winter, and the sun quite harsh in the summer,  
sometimes fall would start too early or spring would arrive late.

Sighing Time shook his head.  
No, he could no longer do these jobs alone.  
Passing on the powers of the Seasons was also a correct choice.

Nodding, he stood up and began to collect the tools needed.  
Having collected a bag of the necessities, he now needed to choose which alter-verse to go to.

Flicking through the windows, he paused on OuterTale.  
He would create his children one at a time, he would make sure that each one would be made with love and care.

So he would start with his little star.

* * *

**OuterTale.**

It was such a beautiful universe.  
it was also one that had Monster somewhat on the 'surface' yet still in exile.

The vastness of space, the stars and galaxies.  
He smiled as he stood high above them, hiding himself in his own void magic, blending with the blackness of space.

Forming a small platform under his feet, allowing it to ground his body with magical gravity,  
before setting down his bag and getting to work, not wanting to waste a single second of time.

He studied the stars above him, peering at each one and tutting softly when he spots a few that had burnt out.  
sighing he shakes his head, returning his attention to the task at hand.  
He would have to come back and 'stitch' them back in later.

Stretching his arm up towards the nearest and brightest star,  
Time squinted slightly as he concentrated and then twisted his hand as if wrapping something around it-

-and _**TUGGED**_.

Time pulled at the starlight, pulling out a shining strand of what looked like thick thread or perhaps even wool.  
His other hand joined in, helping to wind the thread of light around the hand holding it, till he managed to create a ball.

Quickly, he fished out a glass jar and gently pushed the light strands into it.

Step one was completed, now to go onto step 2.

Dismissing the platform, Time collect the bag and summoned a portal back home.  
He had much to do and he was not entirely sure just how to go about it.  
For something was tugging at the back of his mind.

Something important, as if he had forgotten something crucial. 

* * *

Standing in his Lab, Time was looking over the notes.

He had set up everything on the countertop, The Starlight threads shining brightly,  
and he had gotten himself his large stash of Healing candy, so that he could recover his magic quickly.

But that nagging feeling had not left him.  
There was something still missin-

He paused as realisation hit him.  
He looked down at his own hands and hissed softly.

How could he have been so stupid!

Magic and Starlight wouldnt be ENOUGH!  
Sure, it would create the SOUL!  
But a soul by itself would not be enough,   
the small soul would not have enough information to create itself a body.

Its why Monsters usually had to have two souls involved...  
Two souls. And he only had himself... but... perhaps if he could-

Perhaps if he gave the soul part of himself, if he used it together with his magic,  
it could use that information to create itself a body.

He quickly swiped open a window to check on his alter-selves.  
A half smile crossed his face as he realised what could work.

It would be painful, but _worth_ it.

* * *

But still the procedure was still _**PAINFUL**_.

There were many reasons that his Alter-selves had holes in their palms.  
Some were just born with them, other got them by accident and the rest-  
Well they carved them out themselves. 

Time sat on the ground, head between his legs, gasping for breath as he tried to keep himself calm.  
His Left hand was wrapped in a healing bandage glowing bright Green.

Shakily he sat up, leaning his head against the counter, eye-sockets sliding shut.

It was worth it.

That was his current mantra.

It was also NEEDED.

He wouldn't be able to continue creating his children without doing this.  
Sighing he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment longer, before opening them.  
He had to continue on.

So shoving another Healing Candy into his mouth, he used his good hand to pull himself back on his feet.

Time to move on. He had a son to create...  
But now he was thankful he was creating them one at a time...  
He wouldn't be able to create his second child until his hand healed.

* * *

Starlight Threads, His Own Dust and to bind it all together - His Magic.

He looked down at the glass jar that was filled with water from Life's Garden.  
That had been a rather interesting trip. But a pleasant one.

Life was a _wonderful_ woman, of course for a moment she almost mistook him for their **God of Magic,**  
but he could understand why they could be mistaken. They DID look rather similar, but thankfully different enough.  
He was dressed fully in different shades of Purple, the cloak so deep that it could be mistaken for black, until its caught in the light.  
Yet it was his eye-lights- _he had an **hourglass** in the centre of his eye-lights._

He had a nice time there, sipping tea as he told her about his plan to create his children.  
Overjoyed at the news, she asked him if he had any containers with him and he pulled out the two glass Jars that he had.

Grabbing them she disappeared into the garden without a word, before returning minuets later, both fully filled with water.

_" **Water from my River."** She explained.  
**"I think this would help keep the little soul alive while they are forming. They will at least not be able to die..."**_

Time smiled at the memory. A very pleasant woman, he will have to come visit once he is finished, introduce the children to her.

* * *

Gently taking the Glowing ball of Star-light thread, he placed it into the jar of water,  
before adding in his dust, causing the water to shimmered, like a snow globe. 

Closing the lid tightly, he put his hands on either side of the jar, closing his eyes to concentrate.  
This was the moment of truth. He now had to channel his magic, binding all the ingredients together.

Behind closed eye sockets, the bright light of his magic lit up the room.  
hissing as the heat licked at his raw wound, he ignored it keeping up his concentration.

He couldn't stop now.

Squinting his eyes open, he witnessed as the strands dissolved within the water, mixing with his and the dust's magic.

The water started to glow and swirl, mixing everything into a bright ball of light, growing stronger in brightness,  
before flashing- forcing Time to close his eyes tightly.... and then it was over...

Slowly stopping the flow of his magic, Time opened his eye again.

Inside the glass jar, floating in the Water from Life's River,  
shining brightly, was a small, white, inverted soul.

He had done it, he had created a soul.

Beaming happily, Time rejoiced as he gently cradled the jar to his chest, laughing as the little soul bumped against the glass, as if sensing him.

"Hello my child. Im Father Time. Welcome to the Multiverse." He murmured softly, already feeling a growing connection to the little one.  
"You need not worry, dear one, Father will look after you, you have nothing to fear, My little Starlight."

He had succeeded in creating his first creation, his First Child and had Named Them _Star_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------  
> Thank you For reading!!  
> tumblr - [TempusTale](https://tempustale.tumblr.com/) \- or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul) \- TinyAlex.  
> \---------------------------


	3. Creation of Sun(ny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he has experience, the next one should be more easier... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left me Kudo!  
> They give me lots of motivation to continue to write!  
> \---------------------------  
>  _**tumblr -[TempusTale](https://tempustale.tumblr.com/) \- or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).** _
> 
> Enjoy - TinyAlex.  
> \---------------------------

It took a bit of time before Time was ready to try again and create his next child.

Weeks to be exact.

In that time, he had went back to Life's garden and showed her his success,  
She then allowed him to collect even more water from her river so he could  
transfer the little soul into a bigger container, on that would give the little one space to grow.

All of this was making his excited, so much so that he forced himself to do his tasks.  
One of which was to return to OuterTale and stitch in all the burn out stars.

It was a good thing he did, as when he arrived, he noticed that there had been so many,  
that it took up a full week, stitching them back into the sky.

But as much work as it was, Time was very pleased with his result.

Next he checked on the seasons through the multiverse.  
This he thankfully could do through his windows  
and the seasons weren't as high maintenance as the stars were.

In his spare time, when Time wasn't doing tasks or reaping souls, The new Father was sitting by the glass container, checking over the little soul. Sometimes he would tell them stories of the multiverse, sometimes it was just science talk and other times, just what he did that day.

But there wasn't a night that didn't go by, where he didn't interact with his child in some way.

His soul sang in happiness and anticipation. 

* * *

Time carefully put the jar of water on the desk.

He smiled, noting that no pain came from this action.

Proceeding to do a few simple exercises, he was pleased to find that no aches came from that either.

Which meant that he could remove the healing bandage an finally proceed with this project.

So collecting the rest of the things he would need, he proceeded to pick the best AU to go too.

There were so many that could fit, each one just as good as the other...

But the one that Time picked was the surface area in the Underswap timeline.

There was just something... bright and peaceful about that timeline.

Pausing on his way out, he walked over to where Star was growing in his own cylinder.

At only a month and a half old, The little baby-bones was now finally forming a small body around the soul.

The child was still tiny but he was already reaching out to him through his soul...

He placed the hand that had the hole in his palm, flat on the glass, a soft smile on his face.

**_"Do not worry my dear child. I shall not be gone for long. Yet when i come back, you will finally have a little brother that will join you."_ **

* * *

Stepping out of his portal, Time took a deep breath of the cold mountain air.

He was here to take sunlight, but to do that he had to get to the top of the tallest mountain.

It wasn't the first time he was thankful to not have any skin or be effected by the cold.

Time placed the bag on the ground before Basking in the sunlight for just a moment longer.

It really was a grand sight. With the rays touching the clouds, which were thick below him, the mountain high in the air and above the cloud line.

Reaching up he grasped the ray of sunlight with his good hand.

He twisted his wrist, this time with more precision, wrapping the strand of light around the palm, the second hand lifting up to help.

Finally after a few minuets, he had a nice sized ball of sunlight sitting in his hands.

It occurred to him later after creating Star, that his emotions while collecting the strands of light could also have seeped into them.

During Star it was anticipation, thirst for knowledge, curiosity over creating something new and the awe over the stars. This time, it was the peacefulness of the area, the Happiness over the success of Star's creation, the excitement of being finally healed and getting to create his next child. 

He had taken this into account, writing it all up in a notebook, that he kept in the desk in his office and he really was looking forward to seeing how this could effect his children's personalities.

* * *

Returning to the Lab, he carefully placed the sunlight strands into the jar, with Water from Life's River.

He then proceeded to collect the monster candies and healing wraps getting ready for the next step. 

Grimacing, he ate a few candies and then proceeded to create another hole in his palm... it was not fun.

_....An hour later_

Time once again found himself in a whole lot of pain, hand wrapped and cradled against his chest....

yet he was happy. He was over joyed to know that despite all the pain that he was in, he would soon have another child to call his own.

He ate as many healing candies as he could before he staggered to his feet, the tub of his own dust in his good one.

* * *

Pouring the dust into the Jar, he then closes it tightly and places his hands on either side.

Just as last time the magic lit up the room and the strands dissolved, mixing with dust and his own magic.

The water glowed and swirled, mixing into a bright ball of light, growing brighter with each moment.

Behind closed sockets, there was a flash and Time opened his eyes.

And though his hand was in a great deal of pain, and He felt like he could sleep for a thousand years...

Time was never happier then he was in that moment. It was a success.

Inside the glass jar, was Star's brother, the little soul shining almost as brightly as the Sun strands it had been created from.

Time cradled the jar with his good hand, knowing that he would soon have to transfer him to a larger cylinder when he stabled.

**"Hello my bright little light. I cant wait for you to meet your brother Star... but i'm sure he will also see you like i do, our little _Sun_."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------  
> If we are lucky, ill even add in a Bonus Chapter after this one. - TinyAlex.  
> \---------------------------  
>  _**tumblr -[TempusTale](https://tempustale.tumblr.com/) \- or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).** _


End file.
